One Quest
by gigicee101
Summary: Author Universe! Wes, Nick, Thad, and Jeff, and David tell a story to Kurt and Blaine. This Story is about true love, and friendship. lots of fluff and Prince!Blaine
1. Prince Blaine

_Hi! Gigicee here, hope you love the story, remember to review, and check out my other stuff! Disclaimer: I Don't own any of the characters used that have appeared on glee, all rights go to Fox_

**Reality is in Bold**

the story is normal

Once Upon a Time in a land far away... **"Is It really necessary for the land to be far away?" asked Nick. "Shut Up." said Thad. "back to the story..." added Wes. The boys had put Kurt and Blaine on the couch in the choir room, to tell them a story. ** "There was a prince named Blaine. He was wonderful, and handsome, and loved by the towns people. The girls all wanted to be his, but he was gay. His Mother loved him for him, even when his father disagreed with Blaine's so called 'way of life'.

The Queen couldn't have anymore children so Blaine was the only heir of the throne." Blaine frowned. "Hey! That's not-" He was shushed by the others, and Wes continued. "Problem was she was very sick. Everyone knew she was going to die, but Blaine did everything he could to keep her alive, calling the best doctors in the kingdom, to come help. Then on one cloudy night, Blaine rushed to the Queens chambers.

She had a pale face, and her eyes had a deathly gleam on them. Blaine took her hand, and put it on his cheek. "My child. My son. Blaine. I will be leaving you shortly. But I will always be watching over you. I am fading. I am weak. I love you my son." said the queen. Blaine looked horrified. "We can call for the doctor, there has to be something!" The queen shook her head. "Not enough time. Blaine. Do one thing for me. Find someone."

Blaine looked over at his father, who ignored him. The king had been doing that a lot lately. "Your father loves you, he just doesn't like change. Someday you will be king, with a man at your side, and you will go on to do great things." Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to be a king without you." The queen looked up at him, and smiled.

"Don't give up, sweet prince." Then the queens hand dropped, and the light faded. Blaine cried and when his father forced him back to his room, he didn't stop. He Hated his father, in that moment. All the times he forgave his father for bringing him pretty girls, from distant lands, were for nothing.

"**Okay, Wes, this is just sad. I'M taking over." Nick pushed Wes out of the way, and looked proud. "Guys do we really need to hear this?" Kurt asked. "Yes" said all the boys in unison. Nick shushed them, and began...**

"The days fallowing were long, and sad, and the town started fights, and rumors went everywhere. Like how the forest had creatures living in it. Blaine decided to settle the rumor, by going in to the forest, and staying the night. When he came back alive everyone could go back to their lives." **Wes pouted. "Yours isn't any happier." Nick glared at Wes. "Well I have to drag it out of the hole, you dropped it into." Wes was quiet, so Nick continued...**

_that's the first chapter, more are coming soon!_


	2. Songs

_Chapter 2_

_Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think!_

"Prince Blaine had lots of friends, Wesley, the judges son, Sir Thaddeus, the knight in training, Nicholas, and Jeffrey, the courts beloved Jesters, and they tried talking Prince Blaine, out of the quest, but Blaine had his mind set on going." **Nick looked down at Blaine, and Blaine was smirking. "What?" Nick asked questioningly. Blaine smiled. "I like this story so far. Well, except for the part where the queen dies." Kurt did a face-palm. "Are you kidding me? Your actually going along with this?" Kurt asked. "Can we please listen to the rest of the story Kurt?" said Blaine with his irresistible puppy eyes. "Ya Kurt PLEASE!" added Nick and Jeff **

**Kurt gave in. "alright." The boys cheered. "Anyways, I'm going to continue." said Wes. **"Prince Blaine's father asked to see him before he left. When he entered the throne room, his father sat on his chair, but he wasn't the proud man that the prince used to know, The king slouched slightly, his eyes were dark, like Blaine's, but he looked pale, and hot, under his layers, and cloak. "You asked to see me father?" The King nodded.

"I hear your leaving, for the night. Going to camp-out in the so called haunted forest." Blaine looked at the marble floor, and nodded. "Good luck, I'm depending on you to come back, for the kingdom...and me. I...I love son." Blaine's head whipped up. His father's old eyes poured down into his. "I, uh, love you to fathe- dad." he called the king 'father' when he thought of him as the king, he hadn't called the king 'dad' in years, since he came out. Blaine took his favorite horse, with a coat as black as night, and a golden mane. His name was Midnight"

**Jeff stood up. "Well that's enough of your story time, we need detail, brought my no one other then moi." Wes sat down, and Jeff walked over to turn off the lights. "Jeff why did you turn off the lights" asked Blaine. "It sets a mood." Jeff turned on a flashlight, and shined it on his face. "Are you sure about this?" questioned Blaine. "Blaine are you scared of the dark?" Kurt asked. "No! This just feels silly." Kurt smiled, though Blaine couldn't see. "Sure Blaine, sure."**

Midnight was one of the fastest in the kingdom, and it came from the harshest environment, living next to an active volcano for weeks, till people came, captured it, and brought it as a peace gift to the king, who gave it to the prince, when he was eight. The horse was only a colt then. He wasn't going with armor, or any protection, just a bedroll, When he went to town, he put his hood up, and he had a special cape for the horse, that hid the color of the horse, and most of the mane, so the towns people wouldn't recognize him.

He stopped in the bakery to get the meal for the night, and the next morning, and left town, he crossed the bridge, and entered the forest. The sun disappeared behind the tree tops. He took one last look back at the kingdom, and jumped on Midnight. It was lit, how he didn't know, but he found a spot, where he could see the stars, and set up camp.

He started to drift off to sleep..._alas my love you do me wrong, t__o cast me off discourteously:_  
_And I have loved you so long,  
Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight:  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my Lady Greensleeves._

Blaine awoke with a jump, when heard the beautiful voice, high, but not female. He followed it. The prince took out his sword in case of danger, he heard a twig snap to his right, and put the sword up in defense. "Please don't hurt me! I was looking for my pet bird, Pavarotti, but then you showed up. "So you were singing 'Greensleeves' to call him back?" The boy nodded.

"Usually works, but then when I was almost finished with the song, you scared me." Prince Blaine lowered the sword, and put his hand out. "Blaine." Kurt looked at him with awe. "Like in Prince Blaine?" The prince nodded and lowered his hood. His gold eyes glimmering in the moonlight. Kurt noticed them. "Kurt." He said, and shook Blaine's hand. Blaine definitely noticed Kurt's beautiful sea blue eyes."


	3. meet the family

Chapter 3

_thanks SO much for reading, review, enjoy, and let me know what you think about the last episode in Glee called 'shooting star' and I can't wait for tonight's!_

**Reality is in bold**

story is normal

"**So let's get this straight. Pavarotti will come to me, if I sing 'Greensleeves'?" asked Kurt. Jeff laughed. "Yes, I taught him that." Kurt looked down. "Would've been nice to know the time he got out of his cage. Wait you were there 'helping' me get him off the bookshelf, but you knew that I could just sing that song!" Jeff looked at Thad. "Take it from here Thad!" Jeff sat down quickly, giving the flashlight to Thad.**

"**Okay then...?" Kurt glared at Jeff. **"Would you like to stay at my cottage, Prince Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Oh, Um, Yes, thank you." answered Blaine. Blaine was thinking about Pavarotti, who was still somewhere outside. "You coming?" asked Kurt. "Wait here." said Blaine. He walked over to his camp. He picked up his bedroll, and took the cape off Midnight, and stuffed them both in his pack. He got up on Midnight, and trotted over to where he left Kurt. Kurt looked at Midnight with awe. "What's his name?" Kurt asked as he stroked the black coat.

"Midnight. Fastest in the kingdom." Kurt smirked. "We will see about that." Blaine realized Kurt was challenging him. "Oh, so you have a horse that's faster?" Kurt nodded, and led him to a large cottage, and in the back was a stable, and in the back, in the cleanest stall, and also the biggest, was a white horse, with black spots, and white hair, with blue streaks.

"Why does your horse have blue streaks in it's mane?" asked Blaine. Kurt chuckled. "I use a berry found in the woods. Poisonous to people, but horses love them, and I noticed that whenever the juice from them got on my hands, they would be colored for weeks. I put it on Snow's mane, and it's been on there for years." Blaine laughed. "Snow, the horse with blue hair." Kurt stroked Snow. "She's the fastest in the world. I raised her from colt, to horse."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Fine then, .alas my love you do me wrong, to cast me off discourteously: And I have loved you so long, Delighting in your company. Greensleeves was all my joy Greensleeves was my delight: Greensleeves was my heart of gold, And who but my Lady Greensleeves" Blaine sang the song, and Kurt Joined in. Pavarotti swooped down and landed on the Prince's shoulder. Kurt took him in his hands.

"Wow, you have a really nice voice." said Kurt. Blaine blushed. "So do you!" Kurt blushed too. "Thanks. For um, getting Pav back, I mean." Blaine nodded. "We should get to sleep soon, it's getting really late." They walked into the cottage, and Blaine slept in the guest room, with the okay of Kurt's mother Carole.

She jumped at the sight of the Prince. Blaine drifted of to sleep... "Okay I have a class, so I have to go" said Thad. "But your the best a telling stories!" Nick cried. "Thank you, but I need to go, bye guys!" Thad left the room, with his satchel. "Okay I think I will continue." said Nick. "The prince awoke to sun rays shining through the window pane.

He walked down stairs and Carole and Kurt were eating, what he made to be Kurt's Father, was reading the paper. "Oh! Good morning sweetheart! Breakfast is on the table, Burt! Get over here, come meet Prince Blaine!" Carole said, as Burt walked over. "We are honored to have you here as our guest your highness." Burt said. "Please! Call be Blaine! I am the one who is honored to be here, in your humble home. In thanks, I'm having a big ball, for my seventeenth birthday, coming up, an I would love it if you could come."

Carole and Kurt started talking about what they could wear to the ball, while Burt and Blaine talked about the latest news from the kingdom. "I have another son, Finn, who is still asleep." They heard a thud upstairs. "Misspoken, he just woke up." Burt chuckled. Finn trudged down the stairs, and looked at Blaine questionably. "who's..." Carole walked over to him. "Finn, this is Prince Blaine." Finn glanced over at Blaine and put out a hand. "Hey man, great to meet you!" Blaine smiled. "I wish I had a brother." said Blaine. "Why didn't your parents have more?" asked Finn. "Finn!" squeaked Kurt.

"No it's fine, and no she couldn't." said Blaine. Finn looked at the floor. "We are so sorry for your loss, she was a wonderful woman." said Carole. "My mom, Elizabeth, died when I was much younger. So I know how you feel." All eyes were on Kurt. Carole, Burt, and Finn, knew he never talked about his mother, and Blaine was surprised at the news. "I'm sorry about your mother, Kurt, but it looks like you have a wonderful one right here." said Blaine. Carole blushed. "Your to kind, highness." she said. "Your right." agreed Kurt.

"Would you like to go riding now, before the sun is at it's peek?" asked Kurt. Blaine looked outside. The sun was already pretty high. "No, wow, I need to get back to my kingdom, but I will see you in a week, we can go riding then." he smiled. The boys said their goodbyes to each other, then Blaine put the cape on Midnight, and his hood up, waved goodbye to the Hummels and trotted home."** Wes raised his hand. "I want to go! Please! Pick me! Me! Pleaaaaasssee!" Nick sat down. **_**Bang bang bang. **_**Wes banged his gavel. "it's decided then. My turn!"**


End file.
